Lograr Comprender
by Towanda-J
Summary: Tenía la sensación de que había estado en la casa antes. ¿Dónde estaban sus amigos? En su mente comenzaba a forjarse una vaga idea de por qué estaba allí. Pero, no, no era posible... ¿o sí?


Como dije, acá está uno de los one-shots que esperaba ser publicado.

_Los personajes son de JK, y de cualquiera que haya gastado una millonada comprándolos._

**Lograr Comprender**

Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente. Se incorporó de la cama con un rápido movimiento. Su visión recorrió el pequeño cuarto donde se encontraba. Tenía la sensación de que había estado allí antes. Las cortinas oscuras, el polvo sobre los anticuados muebles de madera, el papel tapizado dañado y manchado. Todo se le hacía familiar. Se levantó y comenzó a recorrer la habitación, presa de la confusión. Un leve pero notable dolor de cabeza comenzó a molestarla. Buscó la varita y la localizó sobre la mesita de luz. La tomó entre sus dedos y se sintió más segura. Se dirigió a la puerta, dudando de que ésta se abriera sin un hechizo. Pero lo hizo, sorprendiendo a Hermione.

Se encontró ante un pequeño corredor que se perdía en unas escaleras que descendían. A su derecha, otra puerta. La abrió. Un baño. Bajó las escaleras corriendo. Había estado en esa casa, meses atrás, en compañía de Harry y Ron. Harry y Ron. ¿Dónde demonios se habían metido?, se preguntó cuando entró al living. Todo estaba en orden: la biblioteca, la sucia chimenea, el sillón, la mesita en el centro. Todo tal cual lo recordaba.

Hermione estaba cada vez más confundida. ¿Cómo había llegado allí¿Dónde estaban sus amigos? Temía, en su interior, que les haya pasado algo. Pero descartó esa idea.

Se dirigió a la puerta de entrada. La intentó abrir, pero no pudo. Extrañada, empuñó su varita.

_- ¡Alohomora!-_ gritó, pero nada.

Intentó abrirla a mano, aun sabiendo que sus intentos eran inútiles. Corrió a la ventana más cercana; sus vidrios estaban cubiertos de mugre. No pudo abrirla. Intentó lo mismo con todas las ventanas del living. Cerradas. Hermione comenzaba a desesperarse. Todos los hechizos que sabía no funcionaban. Estaba simplemente atrapada dentro de esa casa. Avanzó hacia la chimenea, no había rastro de polvos Flu que pudiesen ayudarla. Sólo había un poco en el piso, pero no le servirían ni para dirigirse a la chimenea más cercana.

Se dirigió hacia la cocina. Allí encontró víveres prolijamente acomodados en la alacena. Había suficiente comida para sobrevivir un mes.

Hermione se sentó frente a la pequeña mesa de la cocina a pensar. En su mente comenzaba a forjarse una vaga idea de por qué estaba allí, sola. Pero no, no era posible. No quería creerlo. Se esforzó en recordar. Lo último acontecido el día anterior apareció de improvisto en su cabeza. Había tenido una discusión con Harry, lo que era extraño. Ellos casi nunca discutían. Estaban planeando la manera de apoderarse del último. La copa de Huflepuff estaba fuertemente protegida. Y eso era porque Voldemort había notado la destrucción de sus preciados Horcrux.

Hermione ya recordaba. Después de un intercambio nada amistoso de palabras con Harry, se había encerrado en su habitación y quedado dormida. Luego... despertó allí.

Con un suspiro, se levantó y se dirigió nuevamente al living. Notó algo en lo que no se había percatado antes: un sobre cerrado descansaba sobre la mesita.

Apresurada, lo abrió. La letra de Harry apareció ante sus ojos.

_Querida Hermione:_

_Sé que me odiarás por esto, pero te aseguro que fue necesario. Ayer, después de nuestra discusión, tomé una decisión. Ya venía pensando en algo desde hacía mucho, pero fue ayer cuando me decidí completamente. _

_Quiero que permanezcas segura en un lugar mientras yo esté destruyendo el último. Simplemente, no puedo arriesgar más vidas. Y la tuya es una de las más preciadas para mí. Acepté que Ron me acompañase, porque bueno, él es mi amigo. Pero tú eres diferente. Durante nuestra búsqueda, me arriesgué más de una vez a perderte. Y no quiero sentir esa angustia de nuevo. _

_Por eso te dormí con un hechizo y te trasladé a esa casa. Seguro la recuerdas, allí nos alojamos la noche que destruimos al relicario. Yo mismo coloqué los hechizos protectores. No podrás salir, así que ni te molestes en intentarlo. Nadie podrá atacarte mientras estés allí, y no correrás riesgos por mi culpa._

_Pronto, si todo sale bien, iré a buscarte. Pero también existe la posibilidad de que no me vuelvas a ver con vida, porque los Mortífagos se están movilizando, y la Orden y yo sabemos que se acerca una batalla importante. Si muero, me gustaría que sepas que eres alguien muy importante para mí. Fuiste una de las personas que me enseñaron a apreciar la vida, y eso es algo que valoro mucho. Hice esto pensando en tu bien, porque no podría imaginarme mi mundo sin ti a mi lado. _

_Espero que comprendas las razones por las que te alejé. Sabía que, si se presentaba una batalla, participarías en ella, al igual que en la destrucción del último. La verdad es que Voldemort está protegiendo mucho a la copa, y va a ser verdaderamente difícil destruirla. _

_No me odies, Hermione. Nos veremos pronto, si todo sale bien._

_Tuyo, _

_Harry._

Hermione emitió un pequeño rugido de furia y frustración cuando terminó de leer la carta. La arrugó en un ataque de ira y la lanzó lejos. Sus sospechas había sido confirmadas. Se paseó por el living, murmurando cosas y agitando la varita con movimientos bruscos. Si, efectivamente, la casa estaba muy bien protegida. Apoyó la varita sobre la puerta, murmuró algo y agrandó los ojos asombrada.

- Encantamiento Fidelio- susurró.

Harry se había encargado de que nadie ni nada pudiera encontrarla.

Transcurrieron tres días, y no recibió noticias de nadie. Hermione se sentía perdida y sola. Abandonada. ¿Cómo era posible que los de la Orden hubiesen permitido que Harry la hiciera a un lado? Ella quería luchar junto a su amigo, ayudarlo, estar con él. Y ahora, no sabía si estaba vivo o muerto.

Sufría con cada minuto que pasaba. Creía que Harry ya hubiera pasado por ella si tenía éxito. Pero no. Leyó y releyó mil veces la carta de su amigo, intentando encontrar algo que se le haya pasado por alto. Nada.

Finalmente, el quinto día, escuchó sonidos provenientes del exterior. Hermione se encontraba en el living, leyendo uno de los ancestrales libros de la única biblioteca, buscando algo que pudiera servirle para salir de su prisión.

La joven se puso rápidamente de pie cuando sintió los pasos de alguien que se aproximaba por el sendero perdido en el bosque donde se encontraba la casa. Sacó la varita y apuntó a la puerta. Podía ser Harry; algún miembro de la Orden. O cualquier otra persona.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y Harry apareció, envuelto en una sucia capa de viaje que le quedaba algo grande. Hermione bajó la varita y lo observó en silencio mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta.

Harry se dio vuelta y la miró; sus ojos verdes tenían un color oscuro detrás de los lentes.

Hermione le echó una dura mirada. Su cuerpo temblaba preso de fuertes emociones. Por un lado, quería correr y abrazarlo porque estaba vivo. Por el otro, quería descargar sobre él toda la furia que sentía.

Harry dio un paso hacia ella. Hermione caminó hacia él con largas zancadas. Levantó su mano derecha y le estampó una fuerte cachetada en la mejilla. Harry no se quejó. Hermione, emitiendo un sonido de furia y molestia, le estampó otra cachetada.

- Hermione...- dijo Harry, casi rogándole con la mirada.

Hermione sintió que las lágrimas pugnaban por salir. Retrocedió con los ojos cargados de ira fijos en los de su amigo.

- ¿Cómo pudiste, Harry?- preguntó con voz temblorosa. Harry se estremeció- ¿Cómo pudiste?

- Lo hice por tu bien- susurró el joven.

Hermione sonrió sarcásticamente. Más bien, era una mueca de dolor la que atravesaba su rostro.

- ¡¿Por mi bien¡¿Por mi bien?!- comenzaba a elevar la voz- ¡¡No tienes derecho a decidir lo que es bueno o malo para mí, Harry!!

Harry se movió, intranquilo. Hermione sabía que, al igual que ella, pronto estallaría.

- ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para tomar decisiones en mi nombre?!- gritó.

- ¡TU AMIGO! SOY TU MALDITO AMIGO, Y TENGO TODO EL DERECHO DE APARTARTE DE ESTA ESTÚPIDA GUERRA SI QUIERO- gritó el joven.

- ¡NO TIENES NINGÚN DERECHO! ESTO DEBEMOS TERMINARLO JUNTOS, TE GUSTE O NO

Harry se veía amenazador e iracundo. Unas lágrimas se deslizaron por el rostro de Hermione. La expresión de Harry se suavizó al notarlas.

- Tienes que comprender que hice esto por ti-susurró.

- ¡LO MEJOR QUE PUEDES HACER POR MÍ ES MANTENERME A TU LADO! ENTIENDE DE UNA VEZ QUE NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE TENGA QUE ENFRENTAR, MIENTRAS SEA POR UNA CAUSA JUSTA... MIENTRAS SEA POR TI- gritó Hermione decepcionada.

La barrera que había construido hacía mucho comenzaba a flaquear. Harry se calló unos instantes, luego la miró duramente.

- No permitiré que algo te suceda.

Hermione se secó con un manotazo las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

- Encerrarme en una casa sin comunicación no es la solución- le dedicó una mirada triste- Pensé que ya habías comprendido que seguiré a tu lado, pase lo que pase.

- No quiero. No quiero que te arriesgues a...

Hermione cerró los ojos negando con la cabeza. Harry tenía la vista fija en un punto perdido en el suelo. Se acercó a su amiga lentamente luego de permanecer ambos unos segundos en silencio. Quiso decirle algo, pero las palabras no salieron. Hermione no lo miraba. Y eso dolía.

- Por favor, mírame- rogó Harry con la voz ronca.

Los ojos de su amiga se humedecieron. Miró a Harry durante unos segundos. Éste supo que ella todavía no lo perdonaba. Y sintió que nunca lo haría.

- Si hay algo que todavía no aprendes, es que a mí no me importa arriesgar mi vida, enfrentarme a cualquier cosa, tomar decisiones basadas en súbitos impulsos... Dime, Harry¿tan difícil es para ti lograr comprender que seré una constante en tu vida?

Harry la observó en silencio. Finalmente, dejó escapar una duda que hacía mucho se albergaba en su interior.

- ¿Por qué¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en ayudarme, Hermione?- preguntó en un susurro.

- Porque te amo- las palabras salieron rápidas y firmes de su boca.

Hermione calló de repente. La barrera había caído. Lo que guardaba dentro de ella finalmente fue liberado. Se sentía feliz y triste de que Harry supiera su secreto.

Harry la miró sorprendido. Sus ojos verdes recorrieron el rostro de Hermione, como grabando la expresión que tenía en ese momento para siempre en su mente. Se veía algo conmocionado por la reciente revelación.

Hermione sufrió el escrutinio de su amigo unos segundos. Se dio vuelta. No quería verlo. Todo cambiaría a partir de ese momento, y no quería verlo. Un sollozo escapó de su garganta.

Harry se quedó quieto, donde estaba, sin reaccionar. Frente a él, a escasos dos metros, se encontraba la felicidad. Todo lo que deseaba estaba allí, pero le daba miedo tomarlo. Temía lo que pudiese pasar. Sabía que se había equivocado y que nunca tendría que haber encerrado a su amiga. Pero si le sucedía algo, él simplemente moriría.

Haciendo acoplo de valor, Harry caminó hacia ella. Hermione tenía la vista fija en el piso y temblaba ligeramente.

Harry tomó sus brazos y la dio vuelta delicadamente, quedando ambos cara a cara. Hermione lo observó, esperando encontrar antipatía, compasión e incluso furia, pero lo que vio en aquellos ojos que siempre estaban dispuestos a ser leídos por ella la impactó. Amor. Eso era lo que expresaban.

-Acabas de darme el motivo para lograr comprenderte... en todo- susurró Harry.

La joven cerró los ojos sonriendo; una ola de placer la invadía. Harry la besó. Primero fue un beso apacible, sabroso. Hermione no pensó que minutos antes estaba sumamente enojada con él. Harry no quiso enterarse de que a partir de ese momento ella se convertiría en el primer blanco de sus enemigos. Ambos sentían que había encontrado su lugar. Con el otro. El beso aumentó de intensidad, las manos de Harry se deslizaban por la espalda y la cintura de Hermione. Las manos de ella despeinaban su pelo azabache. Se dirigieron a su pecho.

Había esperado mucho por ese momento. Mucho, mucho tiempo.

Se separaron. Hermione acarició la mejilla de Harry, que estaba algo sonrosada por los golpes recibidos. Harry la apretó fuertemente contra él.

- Perdóname. Perdóname, por favor- murmuró el joven.

- Te perdono, pero no vuelvas a tomar decisiones por mí.

Harry la besó nuevamente; el beso se transformó en algo pasional y necesitado. Separaron sus labios tras varios segundos, más no sus cuerpos, que permanecieron abrazados. Hermione apartó a Harry delicadamente y lo revisó de arriba abajo con una mirada escrutiñadora.

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Harry divertido.

- ¿Cómo es que no estás herido?- inquirió Hermione- Quiero decir, lo destruyeron¿verdad?

Harry sonrió pesadamente. Hermione se apretujo contra él sin permitirle responder.

- Lo siento. No debí preguntar... no ahora- susurró.

- Está bien. No te preocupes- dijo Harry acariciando la espalda de Hermione.

La joven lo guió hacia el sofá; donde se tumbaron. Hablaron durante un rato largo, sin tocar el tema de los Horcrux, hasta que la noche invadió la pequeña sala. Harry bostezó sonoramente.

- ¿Estás cansado?- preguntó Hermione riendo- Vamos.

Se dirigieron hacia el único dormitorio de la casa. Harry se sentó sobre la cama. Hermione lo ayudó a quitarse los pantalones, que estaban rotos en algunos sitios. No preguntó el motivo de las roturas. Y él no le diría. No de momento. Todavía no quería relatarle lo sucedido durante la destrucción del último Horcrux. Aun no quería pensar en lo que le quedaba por realizar de su misión.

Harry se dejaba guiar, conciente de que podía confiar en ella. La joven abrió la cama y Harry se metió dentro. Pronto ella lo siguió.

Harry la abrazó y aspiró su aroma. Hermione lo besó suavemente. Apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho y se durmió en pocos minutos. Harry soñaba con un futuro; ella a su lado. Todo estaba en silencio.

* * *

Hola! . Les cuento que este one-shot, al principio, tenía una escena mucho más "dramática", que terminé modificando porque me parecía muy cliché. Y si hay algo que no quiero hacer, es clichés; lo que es difícil, porque... ¡¡a todos nos gustan!!. Cansan, si, pero nunca terminan de desagradar. Pero bueno, como ustedes son los que opinan... **REVIEWS POR FAVOR!!. **Jeje parezco desesperada.

Gracias por el apoyo y los reviews recibidos.

·Towanda·


End file.
